Love Letter
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Aomine memenjarakan Kuroko di antara dirinya dan lokernya. Kuroko tidak sanggup membuka matanya ketika wajah Aomine semakin mendekati wajahnya. Di cium? Apa aku akan di cium? OneShot Teikou!AoKuro, persembahan buat ultahnya Suwabe Junichi huwahahah telat wooi telattt oke, buat peringatan episode Teikou Arc aja kalo gitu. Review, Konkrit di persilahkan minna san.


**Love Letter © Fujimoto Chiaki**

**Kurobas © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine x Kuroko**

**Teiko Basukebollu**

**.**

**.**

_Drap drap drap_

Kaki kecilnya mengejar waktu, jika beruntung bel baru akan berbunyi 3 menit lagi dan semestinya ia masih sanggup tiba di sekolah tanpa terlambat. Nafas yang memburu menyertai langkahnya, beberapa siswa sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Semestinya dia bukan tipe pelajar yang _suka_ telat, tapi karena gerakan _antimainstream_ yang sedang ia rencanakan, terlambat sesekali bukan menjadi masalah.

Kini ia sudah ada di depan loker sepatu temannya. Hatinya berdebar-debar, tanganya halusnya mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Sudah terlambat! Berkali-kali batinnya berteriak, tapi bagaikan di belah dua, hatinya punya kepentingan masing. Antara sekolah dan perasaan. Perasaan?

Ya pemuda _baby blue_ ini sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan. Bukan, bukan loker ini yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Oke itu bodoh, tapi pemuda yang mempunyai nama kecil Tetsuya ini sedang berdiri di loker yang pemiliknya adalah pemilik hatinya (_Kitakore_!).

BRAK!

"_Itte tte tte_…" Kuroko terkejut mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, dia bisa tahu siapa orang yang sedang mengaduh barusan. Buru-buru ia menyimpan kembali sebuah amplop biru kedalam sakunya.

"Tetsu?"

"_O-Ohayou_ Aomine kun"

"Kau sedang apa, Tetsu?" Aomine berdiri persis di depan Kuroko.

"E-Eh?" Aomine meletakan tangan kirinya di atas Kuroko, seperti di komik-komik, _Kabe-don? _

Aomine memenjarakan Kuroko di antara dirinya dan lokernya. Kuroko tidak sanggup membuka matanya ketika wajah Aomine semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Di cium?

Apa aku akan di cium?

_Kokoro_nya berdemo, ia harap Aomine tidak mendengar suara debaran jantungnya yang mirip seperti iklan sabun cuci. _Dag dig dug dhuaaarr!_

Nafasnya! Aomine bernafas di wajahnya! Oh _Kamisama kamisama kamisama_

Kuroko berdzikir dalam hati.

"Menjauhlah sedikit, Tetsu. Aku ingin mengambil sepatuku."

_Glek_.

Mata Kuroko memutih.

"_Go-Gomen_ A-Aomine _k-kun_.." layaknya robot, Kuroko bergeser, menjauh dari Aomine. Tangannya memegang dadanya menyuruhnya agar tenang, dan tidak bersuara macam-macam.

"Hei kalian! Ini sudah jam berapa!?" seorang guru datang entah darimana. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroko merasa tubuhnya di tarik.

"Kabooooorrrrrr!" seperti selembar kertas, si mungil hanya pasrah di tarik si dim ke kelas mereka.

* * *

Hilang!

Meja yang biasanya rapi itu berantakan oleh isi tas yang tumpah. Hampir tidak ada yang memperhatikan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang frustasi. Jangan lupakan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Midorima hanya memperhatikan Kuroko dari jauh, sama sekali tidak berminat ingin membantu atau apa. Lebih baik dia memakan bekalnya dengan tenang.

Kuroko mengingat-ingat kemana saja ia hari ini, mungkin terjatuh di suatu tempat? Jam pertama karena terlambat tapi untungnya gurunya tidak mempermasalahkannya karena baru kali ini muridnya yang rajin malah terlambat. Dia di laboratorium Biologi membelah katak.

Segala sudut ruangan itu di periksa dengan teliti.

Tidak ketemu.

Kuroko kembali ke kelas setelah ke toilet dan ke ruang Guru. Hasilnya? Belum ketemu.

Ia frustasi, menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok depan kelasnya, sekali lagi tidak ada orang yang menyadari pose anehnya.

"_Are_? Kurochin?" Titan pemakan snack, muncul sambil membawa buku dan permen loli di bibirnya. Pemandangan yang jarang terjadi. Kenapa titan itu bisa menyadari ekstensi Kuroko? Karena mereka sering latihan bersama, jadi si ungu bongsor itu bisa mencium bau khas Kuroko, vanilla. Seperti bayi kalo boleh di bilang. Bau susu kalau yang Aomine katakan.

"Murasakibara kun?" Kuroko menyudahi pundungnya dan menyapa Murasakibara dengan wajah datar.

"Kau sedang apa Kurochin?" Nada bertanya yang malas.

"Eum, bukan apa-apa Murasakibara-kun. Kau sendiri?"

"Ng? Aku mencari Minechin. Apa kau melihatnya?" Kuroko menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Yo! Ada apa ini?" Aomine entah darimana muncul dari dalam kelas Kuroko. Mungkin ia baru saja meminjam pensil keberuntungan Midorima? Jam ke empat nanti kelas Aomine ada kuis.

"A! Minechin.. ano.." Murasakibara sibuk dengan bukunya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Sebisa mungkin Kuroko melihat Aomine yang terlihat bahagia, ketika asyik-asyiknya melihat biru tua itu menebar senyuman ke semua orang yang menyapanya dan di tatapnya itu membalas tatapannya dengan penuh senyuman, cengiran persis anak kecil.

Daiki tidak pernah dewasa. Bukan Kuroko yang bilang, itu _quote_ dari manajer yang merangkap sahabat kecil dari Aomine.

"Ada surat untukmu." Murasakibara menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan tulisan.

'Untuk Aomine Daiki' di sampulnya.

Kuroko merasa déjà vu dengan sampul warna biru dari amplop itu.

"Eh?" itu surat miliknya kan? Eh? Eh? EEEEHHHH?!

"Jangan! Aku mohon!" Kuroko melompat-lompat ingin meraih tangan Aomine yang mengangkat amplop itu ke atas. Perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok bukan hal yang selalu di syukuri si kecil Kuroko.

"Oi Oi Tetsu, memang kenapa? Ini buatku kan?"

"Aku mohon jangan di buka, Aomine-"

GRAB.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka Murasakibara menjauhkan Kuroko dari Aomine, tidak seperti biasa ia ingin ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Tapi jika diingat-ingat tulisan di sampul tadi mirip tulisan Kurochin. Itulah yang di pikirkan raksasa itu. Darimana si ungu tahu itu tulisan Kuroko? Mudah, karena dia sering meminjam catatan Kuroko, walaupun berbeda kelas. Alasannya? Karena di kelasnya hanya ada Aomine yang bodoh. Dan kenapa Kuroko meminjamkan bukunya? Karena aku sayang kamuuuu… #bletak

Kuroko bertambah ganas ingin mengagalkan Aomine membaca suratnya. Tapi apa daya jika Kuroko hanya manusia yang sedang di tawan titan?

"Berhenti!" Kuroko OOC sekali pemirsah. Matanya melebar, dan dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Eren dari fandom sebelah ketika melihat bundanya di makan titan.

"Huh?" Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya. Di tangannya ada sepucuk surat cinta, ya surat cinta. Dan di sudut kiri bawah ada nama pengirimnya.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Aomine memandangi surat dan Kuroko bergantian.

Surat.

Kuroko.

Surat.

Kuroko.

Surat.

Surai baby blue itu ingin sekali lari dan bersembunyi si toilet, di lapangan, di gym, atau dimanapun selama itu bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"_Hontou ni_?" Tidak ada tanda-tanda semburat merah atau perut yang di masuki kupu-kupu di dalam kamus Aomine.

"Ukh…" Kuroko belum sanggup menjawabnya. Aomine meminta agar Murasakibara melepaskan penjara nya dari Kuroko, sebagai gantinya tangan Aomine menjulur menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Tetsu?"

Murasakibara cukup peka jika kedua temannya ini sedang dalam mode _privacy_. Ia pun meninggalkan pasangan satu warna berbeda jenis itu berdua.

Kepala biru yang lebih muda dari miliknya masih tertunduk, ingin kabur tapi tidak ingin kehilangan hangatnya tangan Aomine yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, rahasianya sudah ketahuan oleh si remang-remang. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengelak, tapi apa bisa jika ia beralasan kalau ia hanya salah tulis? Itu konyol. Ragu-ragu akhirnya Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"_Sukki da_…" lirih, suaranya begitu lirih.

Akashi yang sedang kebetulan lewat melihat mereka berdua seperti gadis berambut merah dah si serigala berbulu domba. Dengan sigap-

"Te-Tetsu, A-aku ba-mmphh" -ia menutup mulut Aomine yang hendak memakan mangsanya.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-Akashi kun…." Ia menegakkan kepalanya, memandang eksistensi kaptennya.

"Hoi, Akashi. Jangan menggangguku." Aomine membuat gerakan gemas, ya gemas kenapa kapten mungilnya sangat mengganggu tapi sekaligus terlihat imut. Eh?

"Ada apa ini, Nanodayo?"

Dan pintu kelas Kuroko menjadi-

"_hei, apa tadi hujan?" ujar seorang laki-laki yang berdiri jauh di belakang Kuroko._

"_Tidak, kenapa?"_

"_Ada pelangi tuh, uhuhuhu." ujar manusia berkepala abu-abu sambil tertawa ambigu. Si Haizaki, siapa lagi._

-sarang pelangi.

…..

"Midorima, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Ikut aku." Akhirnya Akashi bersuara setelah keheningan akibat di sebut, pelangi. Ngomong-ngomong dimana mantan kapten Nijimura ya? Akashi ingin menyuruhnya menghajar si kepala abu.

Dua warna rambu-rambu lalu lintas itu segera pergi menuju ruang guru yang terletak persis di ujung koridor, lagi-lagi Kuroko dan Aomine berdua dalam suasana yang canggung.

"Ano…"

"Kita beli minuman, _iko._"

Kuroko juga agak haus setelah kejadian tadi. Ia berjalan di belakang Aomine tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Ingat jika Kuroko suka tiba-tiba menghilang atau pura-pura menghilang. Aomine menarik pergelangan Kuroko, genggaman yang lemah tapi terasa nyaman.

* * *

Yang berambut biru tua menyerahkan sekotak susu vanilla kepada si biru muda.

"_Arigatou._"

"Tetsu. Aku.."

Aomine membelakanginya, tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi semacam apa. Otaknya memang pas-pasan, jadi dia tidak begitu memikirkan permasalahan cinta. Bahkan menemukan orang yang menarik baginya saja belum pernah. Tunggu, Benarkah belum pernah?

"Aku tidak memaksa kau harus menjawabnya sekarang, Aomine kun. Aku hanya ingin-" biru muda terdiam melihat mata Aomine yang teduh. Baru sekali ini ia melihat Aomine yang biasanya menyeramkan sekarang berubah menjadi power rangers eh bukan, berubah menjadi sejuknya angin pantai si kala musim panas. Oh, Kuroko kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si Dai-chan rupanya.

"Mengajakmu ke pantai." Eh?

"Hah?" Seketika wajah Aomine tampak bodoh.

"Ah, _iie._ Bukan apa-apa." Kuroko menunduk sambil memaki-maki ucapannya yang ngelantur barusan.

"Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang, Tetsu."

Jika tertarik kepada orang itu artinya, selalu ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama, berlatih bersama, makan bersama dan bahkan sampai mengorbankan posisinya di _string _pertama klub basket? Maka Aomine sudah mengetahui jawabannya sekarang.

Apa kau mau kehilangan Tetsuya? Tidak.

Apa kau ingin membuatnya menangis? Tidak.

Apa kau ingin selalu, selalu dan selalu bersamanya? Ya.

"Jadilah kekasihku Tetsu."

Aomine mengelus lembus pipi putih Tetsu-nya. Perbedaan warna yang kontras, pemuda dim itu sempat terdiam. Tapi bukankah dim itu seksi? Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Aomine sebelum benar-benar mengamati kulit Kuroko. Orang di depannya ini laki-laki kan? Kenapa begitu mulus?

"A-Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aomine kun?"

Aomine menggeleng, ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali berpacaran, aku harap, aku tidak mengecewakanmu Tetsu." Dengan senyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Kuroko seperti biasa.

"_hai_"

Kemudian keduanya terpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Kuroko dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga mawar yang baru mekar. Dan Aomine dengan wajah kusut karena kebahagiaan yang baru sebentar ini harus diganti kuis bahas inggris.

.

The End

.

Gaje ya gaje ya gaje yaaaa TwT

Ah sudahlah yang penting sudah selesai.

Ano.. ini FF kurobas pertama saya lhoo AwA mohon koreksinya yaa…

Reviews minna san? m(_"_)m


End file.
